Ellen's-Pokémon-Adventure
by NovaKawaii
Summary: Ellen is finally 10 and will begin her Pokémon adventure to become a Pokémon master! Together with her partner Eevee, they go on a long journey through Kalos to collect all 8 badges you need to compete in the Pokémon league!


**Before we start: Hello, I'm Ellen but call me Nova! This is my first ever fanfiction, the beginning may SUCK, but it gets better over time. And this is also my first time using This app, and I'm already confused /**

**Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction and give me suggestions on what to write in other stories (pokemon-stories), but PUREEEZ no Ikarishipping! :( Or when I think about it, no shipping at all!**

**It's OK if you give some critique, that will help me improve the story to make you enjoy it even more! :)**

**Also! Ellen, the main protagonist, is a 10 year old girl with blonde hair reaching her shoulders and dark blue eyes.**

**Let's begin!**

**\--**

_Everyone in this world has a dream, a dream of becoming the very best. But to reach that dream you have to walk a path, a path full obstacles. Today, we're going to meet a girl. A girl, who wants to be the very best! But to see her we have to travel all the way to the Kalos region, and then dive into the middle of Lumiose City. _

_Here we have Ellen, her journey starts today, she will work hard to climb to her goal. Her goal, of becoming a pokémon master... _

-"Ellen, wake up!"

I recognized the voice of my mother, but I had gotten close to no sleep tonight, so of course with me being me, I didn't listen.

-"Ellen!"

This time it was my father, then before I could say anything, I felt a bite on my arm. You could almost say I jumped out of my bed, that's when I saw her. An Eevee I had never seen before was standing in front of me.

-"Who's that, dad?" I asked while hugging the cute Eevee.

-"That's Eevee, she will be your first pokémon."

-"But..." I said confused, I thought that I was going to get a pokémon from the professor. I didn't get time to say any of that before dad interupted me.

-"We've already talked with Professor Sycamore, he will give you your Pokédex and your Pokéballs." Dad added.

-"Can you stop worrying me so much!" I sighed.

-"And that comes from you." Mom teased. I know that they care about me, but sometimes they go to far!

-"Remember to take care of Eevee!" She told me after that.

-"Yes, I will." I answered immediately.

After that, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I walked out of my house confidently, knowing that me and Eevee could overcome every obstacle in our way if we work together.

-"Ellen, wait! You forgot your backback!" My mom shouted and ran after me.

I stopped and turned around, recieving my backpack.

-"Th-thanks." I stuttered.

-"Where's Eevee?"

-"In her pokéball." I answered simply.

-"Oh, Ellen. You've grown so much!" Mom said and I felt my face turn red.

-"Mom, stop! It's embarrasing!" I shouted back at her.

-"Ok, ok! But you'll have to live with it in the Pokemon league!" Mom teased.

I sighed and facepalmed, if mom was going to embarras me in front of thousands of people, I would be known as 'The little kid'. Like I had been called by many people in Lumiose city, which is odd since I'm tall for my age.

-"I'll go now."

-"Can mommy get a hug before you go?" Mom said and opened her arms.

-"No." I answered and ran away before Mom could say anything else embarrasing.

I was running and never seemed to get tired, I was finally starting the journey I've been dreaming of my whole life! Suddenly I heard a weird sound and I felt a weight forming on my left shoulder, I stopped and checked what it was.

-"Eevee, what are you doing there." I said with a big smile.

-"_Ebai!_" Eevee said happily.

-"I guess you don't like being in a pokeball that much, am I correct?"

Eevee nodded, confirming my theory.

-"Okay then. Let's go to the lab, Eevee!"

-"_Evui!_"

We were running for about 10 minutes before reaching the lab

_"It's good that I live so near the lab._" I thought to myself.

I opened the door to the large building, I immediatly saw a tall man with dark hair in a lab coat.

-"Are you, by any chance, Professor Sycamore?" I asked as I walked in.

-"Yes I am, then you must be Ellen, right?"

-"Right." I nodded as I answered.

-"Well, here's your Pokédex and your Pokéballs." Professor Sycamore said as he gave me the item's.

-"Thanks."

-"I recommend that you start by challenging the Santalune city gym."

-"Why? We have a gym right here in Lumiose city" I asked, curious.

-"It's... kinda hard to explain." The professor said as he sweatdropped (anime style)

-"Oh..."

-"By the way, that Eevee of yours is interesting."

-"What do you mean?" I asked

Professor Sycamore stared at my Eevee for a while, we both got uncomfortable, then he looked into Eevee's eyes.

-"That Eevee's eyes are like golden flames, I'm sure that you'll be able to bring out her real strength." I said shortly while smiling."

_"What in the world does he mean with **real **strength!?" _

That's what I was asking my self while I walked to the Lumiose city gym with Eevee on my shoulder.

I entered a building with a big Pokéball above the door, I knew how a gym looked since my father was a trainer and he showed me this gym. I walked a in a dark, hallway-like place with glass tubes sparkling with electricity.

-"This place is creeping me out, the same for you Eevee?" I asked shivering in fear.

Eevee shock her head.

-"Ebai bai ebai bai-bai!" (Did you really become a trainer, but can't stand a little darkness?)

-"I don't know what you said, but I have a feeling it wasn't something nice." I said in an irritated tone, continuing to walk without showing my emotions. Eevee and I walked for about 2 minutes before getting to a door with a big TV screen above it.

-"Hello, I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle." I said while trying to sound confident, it didn't work.

Eevee was giggling from how I was embarrasing myself and I gave her a warning glance!

_-"How many badges do you have?" a voice from the TV asked._

-"Why do you wonder?" Whoever was listening had no buisness when it came to my journey.

_-"How many badges do you have?" the voice repeated._

-"Ok, ok! I don't have any, ok!?" I snapped.

**_-"You need atleast 4 badges to challenge this gym."_**

-"What do you m-" I said but realised that I longer had no ground to stand on, before I could react, I fell down some kind of metaling slide, I saw a door open before eyes and I fell down about 8 meters and landed on my butt right next to Eevee. I was okay (anime logic), Eevee was also okay, but a little shaken. A few people checked if we were okay, and I saw a blond haired boy next to a blonde little girl. A soon as I stood up the little girl ran up to me.

-"Wow, you're perfect! Please take care of my brother." She said while on her knees in front of me, the boy's backpack opened and a robotic arm grabbed her by her backshirt.

-"Bonnie, I've told you a dosen times to stop doing that!" The boy shouted, blushing from embarrasment.

I felt uncomfortable, so Eevee and I just ran away.

-"Oh, great! I can't challenge the Lumiose city gym, so where will I go now!" I complained, everyone looked at and this time Eevee got embarrased, while looking at me like I was an idiot.

-"Of course! Santalune city here we come!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

_And so, mine and Eevee's adventure has finally started, we're on our way to Santalune city, what obstacle's will get in our way? You'll see in the next chapter!_

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
